I Now Pronounce You Bakura and Malik
by AkiiRawrz
Summary: Bakura and Malik have been friends for years. They have worked in the same Fire Department for years. When Malik's wife dies Bakura will do anything to make him happy. What can he do when that something is more then he can handle? Based on the movie
1. Prologue

Bakura and Malik are best friends. They've been for years. And once he got that call that Malik's wife had died he was devastated. He got to Malik's as fast as he could. Walking inside he found Malik sitting on the couch with his face in his hands sobbing. "Malik" Bakura sighed sitting beside him. "I-I don't know what happened Bakura. She just collapsed right in front of me" He said and choked a sob. "It's going to be alright" Bakura said smiling warmly. Malik stood up and started talking with the paramedicts as Bakura walked down the hall towards the kids bedrooms.

He stopped at Ryou's door and knocked lightly. He came to the door his face wet from tears. His eyes lit up and he tackled him in a hug. "I can't believe she's dead Bakura" He cried. Bakura stared at the little one with a weird look. He didn't know if he should hug him back. He never had children and he didn't really want to have them. He loves kids but he's not what you would call "skilled".

Ryou pulled back and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry Bakura. I just needed a shoulder to cry on" He said quietly. Bakura smiled and nodded. Ryou was Malik's youngest child; About 13 years old. Turning around Bakura spotted his oldest child, Marik. "Hey Bakura" He said huskily. He leaned against the wall by his door and smiled half-heartedly. Marik was about 16 years old and its a miracle that he still lives with his father. He was trying to hide his tears from Bakura but he could sense his sadness.

He took a step forward but Marik threw his hands up. "Just leave me alone" He said adn turned into his room. Bakura sighed deeply and looked over at Ryou. "Come on let's go see your dad" Bakura said grabbing his hand. Ryou followed as they walked into the living room. Malik thanked the peramedics and closed the door tightly. Looking at Bakura he gave him a friendly smile, trying hard to hide his sadness. "Thank you so much Bakura" He said his voice breaking. Bakura wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace. "You're so very welcome Malik" Bakura whispered tears filling his own eyes. He held his best friend as he cried silently. Someday he was going to make it up to him. But little did he know of what that someday will bring.


	2. Chapter 1

Bakura got up early to go to his job at the fire department. It had been about a year since Malik's wife had died. He was still upset about it but he's living his life. Climbing into his car he drove to the Fire Station. His mind wandered to that day he had gotten the call. It had broken his heart as much as Malik. He had loved Emily and she was always kind to him. He had never married or even been out with a girl. He was always a one night stand kind of guy. He's always wanted to know what it would be like to be in a serious relationship but he knew it would never happen. Girls either feared her or just wanted to get him in bed. None of them ever liked him for himself. He pulled up to the Station and climbed out of his car. He was greeted by a cheerful Malik. "Hey Bakura!" He said opening the door for him. "You look happy today" Bakura chuckled as they walked down the long hallway. "Yup, I don't know why" Malik sighed. Suddenly the alarm sounded loudly making them jump. "Time to get to work" Bakura chuckled and they started jogging toward the two double doors at the end of the hall.

* * *

Bakura climbed into the truck and let out a long sigh. He was always the first one on the truck. Malik climbed in and smiled at him. "You're always here when I am" He chuckled. After everyone got ready they drove to the fire. "So what's about that guy?" Seto asked eyeing one of the newest member to the team. He was tall and had dark brown hair. "His names Tristan. People say that in the last place he worked he threw his captain threw a wall" Joey answered him. "And what was his reason?" I asked. Joey just shrugged his shoulders. Pulling up to a burning building Bakura climbed off the truck. Malik followed as they walked toward the building. They spotted a lady talking to the cheif about her baby, Mikey, being stuck in the building. Bakura looked at Malik and he nodded.

"Going in alive"

"Coming out the same way" BAkura smiled. They walked up to the door of the building and Bakura tried to pry it open. "Shit it won't budge" He growled. Tristan came walking up and kicked the door open. "There" He muttered walking away. "Show off" Bakura muttered walking inside. "Mikey, where are you!" Malik yelled. "Up stairs!" A mans yelled. Bakura ran up the stairs and kept calling his name. Finally they came to the lady's so called 'baby's' room. It was actually a grown man a slight bit over weight. Well he actually looked like he couldnt stand up at all. "Uh...Mikey, can you get up?" Malik asked staring at Bakura wide-eyed. "I haven't walked in twelve years" Mikey exclaimed. Bakura sighed deeply and shrugged his shoulder. Malik smirked making Bakura back away slightly.

"What are you thinking?"

"Just come here" Malik walked over to Mikey and told him to grab his sleeve. "Oh no. We are not doing that!" Bakura yelled. "Do you want to save his life or not!?" Sighing deeply he walked over and Mikey grabbed his sleeve also. "You can do this Bakura" Malik said. "I know now just shut up and run!" He yelled and started jogging in place. Finally after what felt like the longest run of his life Mikey started to move and they finally got him up. Helping him get the the door of his room Bakura lost his balance causing them to fall behind him down the stairs. After landing a horiffic fall on the ground a low growl sounded from deep within his chest. He struggled to get up but before he could even try Mikey came tumbling down on top of him. Malik fell on his back next to them. "Malik" Bakura's voice was muffled from underneath the overweight man. "Yeah"

"Can you get this freaking guy off me" Malik chuckled and helped get Mikey off of him. They brought Mikey to the hospital somehow and Bakura finally got feeling in his body.

"So how are the kids doing?" Bakura asked as they climbed back on the truck.

"Good, Ryou is starting soccer. He's amazing"

"What about Marik? Isn't he starting baseball or something?" Malik looked down at the ground and sighed. "Yeah I don't think thats gonna happen" He said. "Oh yeah and why not??" He asked questioningly.

* * *

Malik was cooking dinner when he heard the horrible rapping from Marik's room. "Marik can you please keep it down! Dinners ready by the way!" He yelled. After a few minutes Marik got quiet. He brough the food to the table and let out a deep sigh. "YOu okay dad?": Ryou asked walking up to the table. "Yeah Ryou, I'm okay" He said and told him to sit down. After Marik finally came out of his room Malik asked if he was eating with them. Marik licked his lips and nodded. "Sure why not!" He exclaimed sitting down in his usual spot by Ryou. "Oh no your sitting over there" Malik said pointing to the end of the table.

"Why?"

"Becuase you two always fight when you sit together" With a heavy sigh Marik got up and sat down in the chair. "So what's new?" He asked taking a sip of his drink. "Well I'm going to be in a rap battle tomorrow" Malik's eyes widened and he spit out his drink.

"What!? Marik, I don't think you should go you'll get killed!"

"No I won't dad! I know how rappers work. And trust me not that much are threatening anyway" Marik smiled trying to calm him down.

"And isn't it my desicion I am 16 years old"

"Of course but not something stupid like that! Marik I'm sorry but I can't let you go"

"Of course you never let me do anything. I shouldn't have even said anything!" Marik yelled and got up from the table. "I am 16 years old dad!!! I can take care of myself!!" Malik looked down and sighed. "Okay Marik. If you promise to be careful....I'll let you go" He said. "And another.......wait, seriously?!" Malik nodded slowly. "Thank you" He said and ran to his room. "So you're not gonna eat!?" He ignored him and slammed the door behind him. Malik looked at Ryou who was staring back at him. "Eat" He grumbled and Ryou obeyed. After dinner Malik got on the phone to talk to someone about his pention problem. He wanted to change his beneficiary since his wife died. "You've reached the Employee Pention Department, state your name please" A machine answered.

"Malik Ishtar"

"I'm sorry I didn't quiet get that"

"Malik Ishtar" Malik repeated.

"You said Nalik Richar is that right?"

"What no I said Malik Ishtar" He growled loudly. He had finally had enough of this and hung up the phone. "I'll just have ot go over there tomorrow" He muttered to himself and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

That morning Malik went over to the Pention Department. "After that it took me about 45 minutes to get this robot to stop calling me Nalik. All I'm trying to do is change my benificiary from my wife to my kids" Malik said to the woman. "Uh huh. Then you would have to file a request to do that" She said looking at her computer.

"OKay then let's get started"

"Well its going to take quite a while" The woman sighed.

"Look miss I don't have alot of time. I'm a firefighter I could die tomorrow" The woman looked at him and smiled. "The only way benificiaries can be changed is from births, deaths, or marriges.

We tried to contact with you when your wife died. You should have responded" Malik frowned and sighed deeply. "Oh well I was too busy mourning the death of my wife" He growled.

"If I could Sir. I can request something to speed things up abit" She said speeking a little softer. "Really, what is that?" Malik asked leaning closer. "If you should remarry your new wife would be named your primary benificiary. Maybe some you love or trust.

Or maybe....someone you jsut met" Her smile widened as she spoke.

Malik stared at her with a shocked and horrified look. "Let's go crazy" SHe whispered seductivly. "Yeah I'd better go" Malik said and ran out of the building.

Malik and Bakura got called out to a burned down building in the middle of Brooklyn. "Ishtar Bakura, Can you make this quick! I wanna get home early tonight" Yami, The captain, asked sternly. "Of course" Bakura chuckled. "So he wants to be a rapper?" BAkura asked as they searched the building for anybody who might have died in the fire. "

Yeah and he's going to a Rap Battle tomorrow" Malik sighed. "Seriously? Oh well, its better then singing" Bakura smiled. "At least the whole pention thing is working out for yah."

"Yeah sure" Malik muttered. Bakura climbed up some stairs to another level in the building. "Hey-" Before he could finish there was a loud crash and the floor started to collapse under his feet. "Bakura!" Malik yelled and grabbed his radio to call for help. Malik held his arms out to catch him as he fell. But when he caught him a peice of wood flew down and hit him upside the head knocking him out cold.

* * *

Bakura was woken up by the docter. "Hello, Bakura is it?" She asked smiling. "Y-Yeah. Hello" He smirked. "So honey how's my friend doing?" He asked wincing from the pain.

"Uh.....we're expecting a full recovery, and please adress me as docter"

"Okay Dr. Honey happy?" Bakura said smiling smugly. The doctor scoffed and turned back to her clipboard. He looked over at Malik who was asleep in the other bed beside his. "Bakura, w-what happened?" Malik asked opening his eyes. "Get ready Malik. They told me that you're paralized from the waist down.

And you're not going to make it to see the last episode of Seinfield" Bakura said and threw his head back in laughter. "You're such a dick" Malik growled. "Oh you know you love me" He just shook his head. "No Malik. What happened is you saved my life. I owe you one" Bakura muttered as if he really gave a care. But that's what stopped Malik. He actually cared that he saved him. "Dad?" Malik turned his head to see Marik and Ryou in the doorway.

"Hey guys come in" He said cheerfully. "I got the call during one of my classes. They wouldn't tell me anything! Are you okay?" Marik asked walking over to his bedside. "Yeah I'm fine! I could go home if I wanted to but your uncle is afriad to sleep alone" Bakura laughed fakly but nodded. "Yup. If he don't sleep with me I'm going to have to sleep with Dr. Honey and you never know what kind of me she's in" Bakura chuckled. "What are you six years old" THe doctor muttered walking out the door.

The guys from the station all laughed as she exited the room. "Ryou come here" Malik motioned his hand for him to come. Ryou stayed by the door tears filling his eyes. "This is the same hopspital, you know with mom and all" Marik muttered. "Oh, Ryou it's okay" Malik said sitting up. Ryou ran to his side and hugged him tightly. "It's okay, I'll never leave you. I promise" Malik said smiling warmly.

The next day they were able to leave the hospital. They were wealed out hte door by wheelchairs. "I'm quitting the department" Malik said. He climbed out of his chair as they were wheeled outside. "You're kidding right" Bakura asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. Joey's brother has a dealership down in Trent"

"You're gonna sell cars?"

"Yes. Anything for my kids. When I die, I dont wanna leave them with nothing" Malik muttered looking down.

"You're father was a fireman, his father was a fireman. _You _are a fireman" Bakura said looking at him sternly. In that second Bakura's lady "friends" came up and started hanging all over him. "We deffinatly have different lives" Malik muttered walking away.

Once Malik got home he checked the mail and grabbed the paper. He usually didn't read the paper but the title caught his eye. His eyes skimmed over it and he started to smile. He had found a way to solve his pention problems.

Later that night Bakura heard a knock at his door. He walked over and was surprised to see Malik. "Do you know what time it is?" Bakura grumbled blinking his sleepy eyes. "four o'clock. I saved your life and you said you owed me remember?" Malik said walking inside."Yeah and then you woke me up at four in the morning we're even"

"No look I'm going to say something and it is going ot sound a little crazy. I found out how to solve this pention problem and plus I don't have to quit the department"

"That's great! What is it?" Bakura asked his smile widening. "We're going to make it so your inherite my benifits if I die! THat way you will be responisble for Marik and Ryou" Malik smiled.

"Wonderful, how do we do that?"

"Domestic Partnership"

"Y-You mean......gays?" Bakura asked raising an eyebrow. "No.....Yeah I mean......we're not but its just on paper" Malik stammered. "Uh huh......" Bakura frowned slighlty.

"Yeah....let me get something to drink" Bakura said and walked over to his fridge. He grabbed a beer and gulped it down. "I'm going to have to say no" He sighed setting the bottle down.

"You, you can't!" Malik yelled.

"Why don't you get some girl to marry you if you want that so bad"

"So girl like who!?"

"I've got plenty of girls that would love to do it!" Bakura said walking over to the phone. "It doesn't matter Bakura. You're the only person I can trust!" Malik said grabbing his wrist. "This is the only thing I can do so I can keep doing this and keep my kids protected!" Bakura shoved his hand away. "Malik look at us. We're not gay!" He yelled.

"Malik I love you but I'm not _in love _with you if that makes any sense. We're friends" He said looking into his eyes. "Alright then picture this: You're at my funeral and you're looking for my kids but they're not there. Because they're in some factory and Bangloudech for six cents an our. So you go home to fuck some girl you met at my grave sight when you look up and see my kids. They have tears streaming down their faces, just hoping you'd help them. You think of that and give me my answer" Malik muttered.

"OKay how are they here if they're in Bangloudech?"

"You're not following me here Bakura!" Just then a girl comes out of Bakura's bedroom.

"Bakura? Do you have anything to drink in here?" SHe asked not paying any attention to Malik. "Yup in the fridge help yourself" Bakura smirked. "Malik, I can't be gay. I can be lesbian for you but thats it" He said watching the girl.

"But what I'm talking about is no more getting involved in joining a gym or-"

"How do we know no ones going to find out about this?" Bakura asked suddenly. "Privacy laws are super strict now a days! All we gotta do is forward your mail to my house for a while" Malik said and smiled alittle. "I saved your life.......partners?" He asked holding out his hands. Bakura stared at his hand and sighed. "Partners" He said shaking his hand a smile forming on his lips.


End file.
